


World On Its Head + Sacrifices

by Ankhiale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two glimpses at a pivotal moment not seen in canon. A ficlet and a sentence fic for two separate prompts on Goldenlake. Warning for implied character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Its Head + Sacrifices

Thom sets the tips of his fingers on the lid of the sarcophagus, and pushes. 

The top is already loose. Roger's stone casket is beautifully made; nothing but the best for the nephew of a king, even for a traitorous one.

The catacombs beneath the palace are a haunted place, full of old ghosts and whispers in the voices of the dead.

What comes next is naught but red blood, red fires, a glass of red wine with a pretty girl all in viper green, and past it all nothing but a red, red light Thom cannot see beyond, no matter what method he tries.

This is how it starts.

***

Thom has always known precisely what he is doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly the ficlet is sensical both forwards and backwards, but I don't think I quite pulled this one off.


End file.
